


Audience

by Kuewnasi



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Music & Bands - Fandom, View from the Afternoon (Music Video)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his occupied motions, the young man never failed to took notice of his audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audience

Despite his occupied motions, the young man never failed to took notice of his audience.

The first was the dark figure, the one who have been dropping rain of sticks at the drummer from the looming apartment building. It was then the young man had to briefly look upwards at his culprit, only to find a silhouette retreating back in his room like a monster crawling back to their caves unnoticed.

The second was a young girl, dark skin and adorned in a school uniform whilst the devils ears set atop her head. In her hand was a chocolate, that the girl would bite and chew as she watched him, standing under another lit lamp. The young man didn’t’ look much at her, the sight of salvation gripped in her hand nearly made him drool if it weren’t for his rapid hands as they cause such a booming noise that rang in his ears.

The third was a gang of three, who tried to disturb the drummer as they stood right in front of the drums. One tried to distract him, throwing his fries at the young man. The second held a lighter, as he would flick on and off the little flame and finally, the third tried to taunt him directly into his ears.  
Growing frustrated, the drummer finally looks up at them, straight into the eyes as his brows were crossed and dry lips set into a frown. He hit the snares and they finally got the message.

The forth was a sweetheart, the drummer thought to himself. Another young Indian girl wearing a similar school uniform as the previous girl, upon her face lays a smile the drummer briefly saw when he look at her back. She was also more curious, as he would hear her footsteps coming closer and finds her face reflected back on one of the drum sets.

A bag can be heard open and the girl pulled out a drink carton, gesturing it to the drummer. The young man nodded, his hands coming to a slower pace and the girl quickly ripped it slightly. The drummer opened his mouth; at last he can finally taste sweet liquid as it drown down into his throat and for a moment he felt as if he was in a bath, cool and fulfilled.

“Thank you”, he finally spoke, breathlessly happy.


End file.
